


独舞

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	独舞

张颜齐不知道这是他第几次站在门口偷窥，他觉得自己像个变态。

公司楼下有个舞室，在出电梯门的拐弯处，是上下班的必经之路。张颜齐也是偶然间发现的，那天手头的工作还留了点尾巴，加了小半点的班，不过比打卡下班的时间晚了半小时，再出办公室时企划部已经空无一人了，相反的，一直空荡荡的舞室却传出了音乐。

为了保护隐私，一整面玻璃墙都是磨砂的，张颜齐只能隐约看到一个人影在起舞，不过是三秒钟的好奇心趋势，得来了张颜齐日后养成的习惯，糊住窗户的玻璃纸翘起了个小角，刚好能透过三角形的空隙看到小半个舞蹈室。

舞室里那个人练得认真，丝毫没有发觉地盯着偌大的落地镜卖力地打开四肢，张颜齐看清了那个模糊的影子，宽肩窄腰长腿，料想模样应该也不赖，剪的乖顺的头发随着有力的动作跳动，举手投足之间都是干脆利落，踩着明朗的鼓点把每个动作做得自然又带着冲击力，像要挣脱牢笼的金丝鸟。

他是个舞者，孤独的舞者，张颜齐如此定义。他叫姚琛，预约的记录板上写满了他的名字，他确实是独来独往的，每次驻足时只能看到空荡荡的练习室里单薄的身影，他时而穿着扎在裤腰里的体恤跳着爵士，时而戴了顶渔夫帽舞动着hiphop，而今天似乎又不一样，他穿了一件无袖衫，舞出了更加曼妙的线条。

是一首外文歌，慢节奏得有些空灵，神秘中又诉说着故事，而姚琛就是这个故事的描绘人。他支起一条腿躺在地上，在柔和的音乐中突然蜷起，像描绘心脏跳动一样颤动，又像是要追寻什么虚无缥缈的东西一样舒展手臂，他是一只小鹿，迷失在雾气缭绕的丛林里，想要逃离又甩不掉恐慌与茫然，张颜齐有一次再他的动作中感受到了孤独。

不同于以往的，洒脱又踉跄的动作让张颜齐没由来的心疼，早在心里种下的种子似乎要破土而出，在梦里出现过无数次的身影让他推开了隔开两个空间的木门。

他终于把肖想多日的人推倒在了墙上，在他因惊愕而睁大的双眼里看到了自己低沉的面孔。他要把变态这一词诠释到底了。

小舞者真的很精致，连细长的眉眼都像杏桃花一样勾人，右眼睑下竟还藏着颗小巧的泪痣，这是张颜齐不曾观察到的。

隔着玻璃看到的会在一曲完毕后微张喘息的唇瓣正经受着自己猖獗的厮磨，饱满的唇像果冻布丁一样弹嫩而又散发着香气，再进一步品尝便能吃到甘甜的汁液，张颜齐不容分说地抬起姚琛的下巴疯狂汲取他嘴里的甘液，勾起那条逃窜的舌与自己缠绕，啧啧的水声唤醒了他埋藏的兽性。

似乎练舞对于肺活量并没有什么帮助，姚琛推搡着他的胸膛快要靠着墙滑下去，而张颜齐扶住他的腰的动作就显得助人为乐了，如果他没有从小舞者衣服下摆里伸进手的话。

姚琛跳舞时的动作很标准，大气又有力，被带起的衣服常常能露出些不常见天日的肌肤，精细的侧腰，羡煞旁人的腹肌，精巧的锁骨，甚至有时会露出两颗诱人的樱桃粒。

曾经在张颜齐梦里出现的部位现在被他捏在手里一一把玩，是他想象中的手感，滑、细、嫩、弹，有的地方被空调吹得冰凉，有的地方藏在衣物下闷得燥热，张颜齐耐心地把他们变成一样的温度，他贴着姚琛的身体把热量传递。

他在挣扎，张颜齐也并不恼，被突然闯入的陌生人侵犯本就是危险的事。但对于张颜齐来说这可不陌生，在他脑海里已经发生过无数次了。

“姚琛，你好。”

他一边吮吸着高挺的乳粒，一边礼貌地叙述开场白。

“我叫张颜齐，七楼企划部的部长。”

他一边褪去自己的西装裤和姚琛的运动裤，一边恭敬地介绍自己。

“我喜欢看你跳舞，你的wave做的真的很流畅。”

他一边粗略地做着扩张，一边真诚地毫不保留的把赞美推到姚琛面前。

“但更喜欢你，所以现在我想要你了。”

他把自己全数送到姚琛的身体里时发出来餍足的喟叹。

原来姚琛的身体真的柔软又流畅，他的腿可以抬高挂在自己的小臂上，他的腰肢可以被压成傲人的弧度好更完整地接受自己，他的手可以被牢牢地钳在身后，无计可施也无处可逃。

姚琛在哭，哭得断断续续的，哭声被张颜齐凶狠的动作顶得支离破碎，晶莹的泪珠被张颜齐悉数吻去，垂在睫毛上的，挂在鼻尖上的，流进嘴角里的，都被张颜齐卷了个舌吞入腹中。

“宝贝别哭，你不是很孤独吗，我来填充你。”

张颜齐轻柔地拍打着姚琛的后背，姚琛攀在他的肩头小声抽噎，看吧，安慰是有用的，起码他哭得没那么凶了，就连紧绞着的小口也松缓了许多。

汩汩流出的蜜液粘哒哒地滴在练习室的木地板上，嘴角流下的津液也顺着下巴滴落，真是间宝藏练习室，品尝过了姚琛的汗水、口水和肠液，张颜齐愈发兴奋地向更深处冲撞。

“为什么…”

摇摇欲坠之间姚琛在抽泣间挤出几个字，为什么要这样对他。张颜齐一时半会也想不明白，他不只是觊觎这曼妙的躯体的，仿佛有什么相吸的磁场力引着他靠近这独舞的人，从他看到他的第一次起，就想要撞破一层陌生的薄膜，把姚琛拉进自己的生活，或者闯入姚琛的生活。

万事开头难，但张颜齐发现也并不难，起码现在他是闯入了他的不是吗？

没得到想要的回答，腿却又被粗暴地打开了几分，碾过前列腺转过敏感点，一圈圈肉壁的皱褶都要被撑得平整，姚琛的惊叫声提了音调，男人的呼吸声也变得沉重，木地板终于也尝到了另一个人的味道。

急促的喘息声还没从升温的室内消沉，张颜齐抱着颤动的人不肯撒手，他正想着措辞表达自己的心意。

“你以后还会来吗？”

张颜齐听到小舞者这样问，声音是抖动的紊乱的试探性的，是带了什么感情的，他看不到埋在肩头的人的表情，大概连睫毛和泪痣也在发抖吧。

“七楼的部长，你还会来找我吗，像今天这样。”

是带了期待。


End file.
